


back to the wall, white flag high

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [46]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I going to make you come, or would you like to keep asking questions?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the wall, white flag high

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kathryn/Mary Margaret - frustration. Takes place during season one with the David/Kathryn/MM storyline.

“I don’t understand you,” Mary Margaret says, breath hitching in something like a sob.  Kathryn can’t really tell if it’s sad or aroused, frightened or amused, but Mary Margaret tightens around her fingers so she doesn’t stop. 

Kathryn pulls Mary Margaret’s leg higher up on her waist and angles her fingers deeper, curling them, hitting Mary Margaret in the spot that makes her startle and writhe on the bed.  She breathes steadily, in and out, eyebrows furrowed in concentration—all she wants to think about is getting someone off, making someone feel good, being _appreciated_ by someone.

But Mary Margaret persists.  “I don’t understand…why you want this.  You already have him…” she groans, burying her face in Kathryn’s neck as Kathryn’s thumb teases her clit.  “Why do you want me?”  She whines in frustration when Kathryn slides her fingers out before thrusting them back in.

Kathryn feels the warmth of Mary Margaret’s tears against her neck and something hot and primal twists in her gut.  _Stop crying, you selfish, foolish girl.  This is about_ me.  “Am I going to make you come, or would you like to keep asking questions?”

Mary Margaret’s back bows off the bed.

After Mary Margaret leaves, Kathryn takes a shower and realizes she forgot to take off her wedding ring while she fucked Mary Margaret.  She wants to feel smug, victorious—she wants to feel in control.

Instead, she takes off the ring and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ZZ Ward's "Put the Gun Down"


End file.
